fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Sixgon Games
Due to some time constraints, this presentation won't be filled to the brim with info like some others. Day 1: Beaconrise There are two little things I'd like to discuss today. Charms Charms are equippable object that bestow effects on the user. They can alter stats or grant new abailities. Each party member has 5 charm points. Each charm will consume a certain amount of these points. When you run out, you can't equip any more charms. It's that simple. ''You'' can help! Near the beginning of your journey, Unten will run into Beck and join the party. While the game will focus on a mostly new cast, and Unten is the only required Fantendoverse party member, this doesn't mean other recongizable characters won't appear. That's right! You can sign up your characters here! The characters you sign up can appear in Beaconrise as optional party members. Optional party members can be found throughout the world and can be brought onto your team by various methods. Can you find them all? Oh, and Beaconrise will be coming to the V2. That's all for today. Don't worry, there will be more tomorrow. Day 2: Smash Cross Today, we'll be unvailing and explaining a few fighters in Super Smash Bros. Cross. Before we begin, however, I'd like to discuss clones for a second. Due to various reasons, Dark Pit, Lucina and Dr. Mario wil be converted to costumes for their respective characters; proper accomodations will be made, such as rebalancing. Other clones, however, like Ganondorf, will be largely reworked. Now, let's get to the good stuff. Ravio Ravio is the mysterious shopkeep from A Link Between Worlds. He holds in his possession many items, which Link could rent if he weren't on the battlefield. What lies under the mask? Well, that's a spoiler. In Smash Cross, Ravio's stats are pretty similar to Link's, though a bit slower. However, the way they play is pretty different. Instead of having a sword of decent range, Ravio uses his closer-ranged Hammer for most of his normal attacks. What it lacks in range, it makes up for in power. Ravio is best at capitalizing on the flaws of enemies and punishing them. His buddy Sheerow also accompanies him. For his specials, Ravio relies on a Magic Meter. The Magic Meter can be clearly seen near his damage counter, but how does it work? Well, it's quite simple. Depending on the usage of his specials, it drains, and when specials are not in use, it fills. For a better understanding, let's see his specials: *'Neutral - Merge': Ravio uses the power of his bracelet to merge into the background, becoming flat. While merged, Ravio can shimmy past anything without a scratch. As long as he's merged, the Magic Meter drains. *'Side - Ice Rod': Ravio pulls our his Ice Rod, and summons a chunk of ice. The ice chunk floats in the air, in front and above Ravio, for as long as the button is held. While holding, Ravio can move, the ice chunk traveling with him, and when the button is released, he drops it. The chunk can freeze opponents. By inputting this attack like a Smash Attack, Ravio uses the Nice Ice Rod, which creates a large clump of ice which can break into four. By holding the ice chunk, the Magic Meter drians, and it drains more during the Nice variant. *'Up - Tornado Rod': Ravio holds his Tornado Rod aloft, which creates a tornado to lift him skyward. If used right on an opponent, or if you manage to catch one atop, the blades or the rod deal multiple hits. However, if opponents are nearby or trying to approach, the gusts will blow them away. This is both useful for recovery and gimping! When input like a Smash, the Nice Tornado Rod lifts higher and produces greater winds, but costs some of the Magic Meter. *'Down - Sand Rod': Ravio points his Sand Rod at his feet, and then lifts it to build a sand wall in front of him. The sand wall will crumble after some time (or after it takes some damage), and blocks all attacks. When rising, it can even works as an attack, whacking opponents in its way. Once another is summoned, the first will crumble. When input like a Smash Attack, the Nice Sand Rod produces what seems to be the same wall. However, this sand wall will not crumble after a set time, and is a bit more durable, providing reliable defense from enemy fire and approach. Both variants drain the Magic Meter, with the Nice variant draining more. Ravio's Final Smash is rather potent, too. Once Ravio activates Big Bomb Bag, his Magic Meter fills all the way up. During this time, Ravio can toss Bombs at opponents, or charge up Nice Bombs, which have a greater explosion and deal more damage, but take a chunk our of his Magic Meter. Once the Final Smash finishes, his Magic Meter stays right where it's at, so use Nice Bombs wisely. Nice items don't stop there. They're also used in his fully charged Smash Attacks. Overall, Ravio is a potent and capable fighter in the right hands. While he takes time to learn, he can be great, with his variety of punishing tools. Waluigi Waluigi is Wario's strange and lanky companion. No one seems to know his true origins, but he sure loves sports. In Smash Cross, Waluigi can be considered a glass canon. He's decently fast and strong, but he's easy to knock around. He can jump high, but can't move to well in the air. To compensate, Waluigi loves to cheat, and it's evident in his gameplay. Waluigi breaks a fundamental part of Smash's gameplay by being able to Dash-cancel his Smash Attacks. There's many other ways he can fake out foes, however: *'Neutral - Serve': Waluigi toses a ball up. By pressing the B button again, Waluigi will hit it with his racket; you can also not hit B (or even Dash-cancel) to let it fall harmlessly to the ground. The timing of your hit will not only force your opponent to be on their toes, but it will also slightly alter the trajectory. *'Side - Swimming Return': Waluigi swims forward, with odd watery effects around him. By holding B, Waluigi can stroke up to three times, with a racket swing at the end of the final stroke. *'Up - Twist Dunk': Surrounded in a whirlpool, Waluigi rises into the air, dragging opponenets with him. At the end, Waluigi will try to dunk them downward. *'Down - Whirluigi': Waluigi takes a strange pose and spins quickly. This can reflect projectiles. *'Final Smash - Wall-Luigi': During this state, Waluigi is quicker, but he cannot perform Specials or Smashes. He can, however, hold B to create thorny walls where he runs. These thorns can trap opponents, allowing Waluigi to attack them easily. Waluigi continues to strangely defy expectation. He's not like Wario or Luigi, like many may think. Take advantage of Waluigi's oddness to catch foes off guard! Inkling Inkling are mysterious human-squid hybrids. They often compete in battles called Turf Wars, in which two teams of four cover area with ink. In Smash Cross, their playstyle directly correlates with this. Many of Inkling's attacks will cover the stage with ink, which will stick around for a while. The ink on the ground will not effect opponents excluding a slight chance to trip. While this may not seem all that useful, Inkling's play relies on this. Inkling's Down Special is Squid Change. This move, obviously, transforms inkling into their squid form. In this form, they are smaller, but much more vulnerable. However, when over ink, they will sink in, allowing quick movements under the feet of your foes. You can even jump out and swim up walls! Since Inkling is very range-heavy, this move provides a proper way to gain quick room. *'Neutral - Splattershot': Inkling sprays ink rapidly. It deals no flinch, but covers a ton of turf and can rack up decent damage. *'Side - Splat Bomb': Inkling tosses a bomb, which explodes into ink after a time. *'Up - Super Jump': Inkling turns into a squid, then rockets upward. Has great vertical reach, but little horizontal reach. *'Down - Squid Change': Inkling changes into their squid form. *'Final Smash - Inkstrike': Inkling prepares an Inkstrike. A cursor then appears, allowing the Inkling to direct the Inkstrike. When it lands, it creates an intense pillar of ink, which creates an expanding blast. In order to help Inklings tell each other apart, their color is determined by the player's slot (red for P1, etc.), while the costumes choose between male and female inkling with other outfits. Announcement The page for Smash Cross is getting a makeover, now with fighter icons. Check it out! Day 3: The return of Super Scrappers! and Api pulls a Sakurai This was delayed. Oops. Smash Cross So, I'm pulling a Sakurai in two ways. The main way will be revealed at the end, but I've also decided to do more Smash Cross today. Isaac Isaac is a Venus adept, or one who can control earth, nature, and other related things. Not only is he skilled with Psynergy, but he's great at swordplay. In Smash Cross, Isaac has good attack, and decent speed, but he lacks in defense. As such, Isaac focuses on rushing down on your opponents, striking at any chance you get. However, Isaac must also remain slight defense, as if he's hit, it's hard to recover. *'Neutral - Move': Isaac summons a Psynergy hand that will push objects and opponents away. However, acting as a wall, opponents can jump off of or cling to the hand, which will assist recovery if Isaac is not careful. *'Side - Growth': Small vines grow from the ground a slight distance away. If an opponent touches these, they are pulled into the ground and buried. *'Up - Spire': When used on the ground, Isaac enters a stance, then drops a large stalactite in front of him. This move, similar to Falcon Punch, is strong, but has high starting lag. When used in the air, a stalactite juts up under Isaac, providing a small boost. *'Down - Cure': This move requires a charge. With a small charge, Cure is used; with medium charge, Cure Well; and with full charge, Potent Cure. Each charge heals Isaac better than the last. *'Final - Judgement': Isaac summons Judgement, a large knight-like being. Judgement flies to the top of the stage and begins charging. Once charged, it will fire a massive blue blast down onto the stage, which Isaac can knock opponents into. While we're on the topic of Isaac, let's briefly discuss a brand new item. Djinn Djinn are small creatures from Golden Sun which represent the main elements of earth, water, wind and electricity, and fire. They can be equipped to modify your character or perform elemental attacks. In Smash Cross, Djinn randomly appear as items. When you collect a Djinn, a certain stat is boosted, depending on the Djinn, and the player will sport a colored aura. Alongside this, you will be able to use a special attack depending on the Djinn. This state is temporary, and will be cut short if you take too much damage. Keep in mind that Djinn and Smash Balls override each other. You wouldn't want to lose something you've worked so hard for, would you? Challenger Approaching! A trailer plays: - - - We see Kirby running through Castle Dedede, avoiding enemies, canonballs and the occasional Gordo. As Kirby reaches the throne room, we spot none other than King Dedede atop the gilded seat. But he doesn't get up to battle. No, he instead thrusts his hammer forward, and a little minion of his waddles forth from behind the throne... WADDLE DEE The trailer then cuts to gameplay. Waddle Dee is seen using many simple attacks with his spear, such as quick rapid jabs, or aerial strikes onto opponents, and is shown to generally be quick. After being knocked down by Kirby, he recovers by twirling the spear around like a helicopter blade. Upon landing, Waddle Dee dashes forward and stumbles into a dash attack, knocking Kirby down. Waddle Dee takes this opportunity, and then mounts a Nruff to trample his opponent. Waddle Dee is then shown to be fending off approaching Kirbies by tossing spears, but one eats him, gaining this bandana. The Kirby then tosses a spear at an approaching Dedede. We then see a bit more of Waddle Dee's air game; pursuing a Kirby offstage, Waddle Dee swings a parasol forward, then thrusts it above while below Kirby; the parasol pops open at the end of the thrust, providing slight lift. Waddle Dee catches Kirby with his parasol, and bumps him forward; King Dedede slams the flying Kirby back with his hammer, and Waddle Dee Finally, Waddle Dee grabs a Smash Ball, and performs the deadly Megaton Punch, accedentally burying an angry Dedede. - - - Waddle Dees are seen all over Dreamland as weak little minions. However, this Waddle Dee is different; he's far more skilled, and is Dedede's right-hand man. In Smash Cross, as you'd expect, Waddle Dee controls rather similarly to Kirby. However, he's not quite the airy pink-puff we know. Waddle Dee is nowhere near as floaty, and lacks the extra jumps, but is swifter on the ground than Kirby while running. He also focuses more on standard, close-range combat, and can take more of a hit. Of course, he's still a bit weak, so to compensate, Waddle Dee has some decent recovery tools. His Side Special can provide decent horizontal recovery, and can be jumped out of, while is Up Special can provide good vertical range (yet it also lacks horizontal recovery). His Up Aerial even grants him a slight boost when the parasol opens up, but the lag makes it a bit unreliable. *'Neutral - Spear Throw': Waddle Dee tosses a spear in and arc. This can be decently spammed. *'Side - Nruff Charge': Waddle Dee mounts a Nruff and rushes forward. Waddle Dee can then ram into opponents, or simple close up space. He can also jump off the Nruff and let it run towards the opponent. However, if damaged, Waddle Dee will be knocked off, and the Nruff itself can only endure so much. *'Up - Spear Copter': Waddle Dee spins his spear above his head, gaining good lift. The spear will deal multiple hits to opponents. It's a bit lacking in horizontal recovery, though. *'Down - Parasol Guard': Waddle Dee swing out his parasol, bumping away opponents and projectiles. You can then hold the button to keep the parasol covering his face, though it will only block projectiles. Waddle Dee's Final Smash is Megaton Punch. With this move, Waddle Dee charges up his strength, then hops and strikes the ground. Opponents within a certain range will be buried on the ground and spiked in the air. By inputting the initial button events properly, the power and range increases. - - - We see a familiar scene, in a shadow world... a familiar figure appears... PRIMID - - - Super Scrappers! This project is still early in development, but it's time to unveil some info. Super Scrappers! is a 2D traditional fighting game featuring an original and varied cast. While this game is traditional, it still features mechanics to set it apart from other games of the genre. Desperation Attack Near the Power Meter, there is a Rage Meter. When this meter fills only by taking damage. When full, and the opponent has more health than you, you can unleash a risky, but powerful Desperation Attack in order to turn the tables on your foe. Assists At the beginning of battle, you select a second fighter from the roster, which acts as your assist. Each fighter has two assist moves, a Constant Assist and a Variable Assist. Constant Assists are always present on a fighter, while a Variable Assist is chosen out of a set of 3 before battle. Use different combinations of Fighters and Variable Assists and see which fit you best. Character Reveal We'll be discussing briefly one of the fighters today. His name is Jet. Jet is a cocky young man, who has booster technology equipped to hes clothes, around his feet and wrists. His playstyle is reminiscent of a standard shoto character, though a bit more agile. Don't worry, we'll have much more info coming soon. 'NEWS FLASH!' A SPECIAL DIRECT FEATURING A NEW PROJECT FOR THE V2 CONSOLE IS COMING SOON! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015